Los Angeles's Finest
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: For an unknown reason, HHH targets the new Diva, a female ex-cop named Jordan. Jordan's past, the only thing she truely fears, holds the key to his behavior, but will she be able to conquer her fear in time to save herself? RR!
1. Chapter 1

_Los Angeles__'s Finest_

_Chapter 1_

            "You sure you're up to this, Jordan?" RVD said as he stretched, his eyes resting on the woman in front of him.  Her raven-black, silver-tipped hair was pulled back for the moment as she stretched alongside him, her icy blue eyes focused as the gentle pain spread through her.  Turning to RVD, she smiled cockily.  

            "Had to do with worse on the force," she replied lightly.  RVD shook his head lightly.  He knew that his friend had a past with the force – S.W.A.T, more specifically – but it was always a tentative subject, especially why she got kicked off.  This was why he never asked, save the first time.  In the silence, he found his eyes straying to her once again.

            Her outfit for the night would probably earn another round of wolf whistles that had sounded the two times she'd walked to the ring in her new career.  She was wearing a tube top and a pair of short-shorts, each showing a separate part of her body off.  The design was done like a ying-yang, white on the left and black on the right.  Jordan looked at him quizzically for a second.

            "Take a picture, it lasts longer," she told him, standing up as someone coughed behind them.  The stagehand pushed a fake smile onto her face.  Jordan stood up, eyeing the woman.  

            "You're match is up," she said coldly to Jordan, and then turned to RVD, who had also stood up.  "Good luck," she said to him before walking off.  Jordan rolled her eyes and looked herself over in the mirror.  

            "Looks like somebody has a crush on you," she said, leaning forward to inspect the make-up job that Terry had done for her.  She smirked at the thought of Terry – tall, blonde, muscled, outright sexy, and gay.  And he loved to flaunt it. 

            "What can I say?" he laughed it off.  She struggled to hold the smile, but just shook her head.

            "Let's not keep the fans waiting," was the only thing she said as she started to walk toward the curtains.  

            Midway to the curtains, Rob stopped her, "Look, you sure you're okay with this?  These are the same people who took a sledgehammer to Goldberg."  She smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it.  

            "You worry too much for your own good, Rob," she said, heading to the curtains once more, not noticing that Rob hung back.  

            "I worry that much because I love you," he mumbled beneath his breath before running up to catch up with her.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

            As Sugar Cult's "Stuck in America" started to play.  

            "Puppies!" Jerry "The King" Lawler cried.

            "Los Angeles's Finest," commented the King as the pyrotechnics exploded around the entrance, blinding the area around it.  As it faded away, Jordan remained in its spot, playing and posing for the fans like a veteran.  Rob watched from his place in the ring.  Jordan ran to the ring, leapt up to the apron and placed her hands on the top ropes, pulling her body up to hold in a handstand.  As she let go and landed in the middle of the ring, pyrotechnics exploded from the turnbuckles.  

            Rob pretended to pout, "Show Off."  She smacked his arm, grinning as the third member of their team, Goldberg, walked out to cheers.  As _his pyrotechnics went off, Jordan leaned over._

            "Who's the show off now?" she responded.  

            Five minutes after the other team (Randy Orton, HHH, and Gail Kim) arrived, all hell had broken loose.  Goldberg had speared Randy, HHH, and the steel pole.  Gail and Jordan had gotten into a fight while HHH and Rob were battling it out in the ring, much to the delight of the fans.  Jordan ended up pulling off a bulldog onto the steel steps.  The ref had been knocked out, when Rick (standing at ringside) had pulled out a chair.  Goldberg side slammed him when Rick tried to hit him with the chair.  Rob got to use the chair to his advantage against HHH.  

            At the moment, Gail and Jordan were in the ring together.  Hunter was swaying, clutching to the ropes for support.  Goldberg was hardly standing.  Randy and Rob were no doubt worse for the wear.  

            Gail was on top of Jordan, punching her jaw as the ref yelled.  Jordan pulled her knee up, managing to place her leg against Gail's neck and push her upward pulling Gail's hair forward choking her.  The ref counted.  Jordan let go, taking her time to stand up.  She pulled Gail up by her hair, and lifted her onto her shoulders.  With a painful heave, she lifted Gail into the air.  Tears pricked at her eyes not long after her arms had started to tingle madly with the pain.  Using the last strength in her arms, she tossed Gail over the ropes.  Gail's back struck the barrier, her head snapping backward.  Jordan grasped the top rope as she watched Gail clumber to her feet.  When she was, Jordan leaped forward in a cross-body.  As the ref counted, his attention on the women, Rick walked behind Goldberg, jerking his feet out from under him.  As Goldberg hit the floor, RVD climbed up and hit Rick with a dropkick.  Jordan rolled Gail into the ring, pulling her to her feet quickly.  She kneed her in the stomach savagely, and went for the turnbuckle.

            "Here comes the Tornado!" J.R. cried as Gail stood up and Jordan leapt off of the turnbuckle.  On contact, Jordan wrapped her arm around Gail's neck, spinning around her and turning into a spinning DDT.  As Gail lay out on the mat, Jordan went for the cover. 

            "1…2…" the ref said, but Hunter leapt in, snapping his boot into Jordan's face.  RVD leapt into the ring as Hunter started to return to his post.  The ref jumped in front of Rob, pushing him back to the corner.  Hunter turned around, yanking Jordan to her feet.  Shoving her head between his knees, he went for the Pedigree.  Somehow, Jordan summed up the energy to flip Hunter up over her back.  She stumbled forward, her body drained.  Gail Kim's boot struck the back of her head.  Hunter slid out of the ring.  Gail went for the cover.  "1…2," Jordan rose her hand up, and as Gail argued with the ref, tried to crawl to RVD and Goldberg.  Gail stood up, still showing obvious pained signs from the Tornado, grabbed Jordan's hair, and pulled her away, sending her skidding across the mat.  Gail pulled her to her feet and pushed her to the ropes, bending down.  Jordan dropkicked Gail in the face and leapt to Goldberg, slapping his hand for the tag.  

            "You okay?" Rob asked, touching her shoulder gently as Gail tagged in Randy.  

            "Never better," she responded, frowning as Randy got the upper hand.  Soon, Randy and Hunter were keeping the scales tipped in their favor, keeping Goldberg away from Jordan and RVD.  Each time they went for the pin, either Rob or Jordan kicked him free from it.  As Rob went for another break-up, Rick made his way to Jordan, steel chair in hand.  He grabbed Jordan's feet, bringing her crashing down, her jaw slamming into the canvas.  Rick brought the steel down in a batter-like swing.  Jordan cried out as the steel ripped against her flesh.  As she hit the ground, she felt her head pounding, blackness trimming her vision.  She barely heard Rob's voice as he checked to see if she was okay, or the steel against Rob's back that Randy did.  

            Meanwhile, Hunter covered Goldberg near the ropes.  

            "1…2…"  Goldberg put his foot on the ropes, but Rick knocked it off.  "3!"  Evolution celebrated, before ganging up on Goldberg.  Rob managed to climb into the ring, ending up on the mat from the title to the head.  Still swaying, Jordan forced herself to her feet, blood dripping down her face.  She forced the darkness that ate at her vision away, sliding into the ring as Randy and Rick left the ring.  Her blood dripped as she checked on Goldberg and RVD.  Suddenly, she felt a bone-crushing pain spread through her back as her vision broke, and then she fell unconscious.  Above her, Hunter smiled wickedly, leaning down to whisper something in her ear.

            "This is far from over."

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

A/N:  Hope you like!  Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Los Angeles__'s Finest_

_Chapter 2_

                Jordan ran a hand through her black hair, attempting to get it out of her face as she read the book in her lap.  After another minute of attempted reading, she set the book down on the nightstand next to her, looking around the hotel room that she and Rob were sharing.  It wasn't much – just two queen beds, a TV, some drawers, and a bathroom – but they were only staying for one night before taking the flight to Miami, Florida.  Yawning, she tossed one of her pillows to the other side of the bed.  She reached up and flicked the light off, closing her eyes as the shower stopped in the bathroom.  Jordan was fast asleep by the time Rob crawled into bed.

                _Jordan__ looked behind her, seeing 2 of her 5 team members behind her, each tightly gripping the handles on their P90s.  They looked toward her with complete confidence.  They were in the air vent, each trying not to make enough noise to alert the criminals in the hotel lobby downstairs.  Once she reached the vent, she carefully removed the cover, wincing at the small creak.  She surveyed the situation downstairs.  There were three men, in ski masks.  __Jordan__ nodded at one of the teammates and they passed her the Covert Sniper that she had ordered them to grab.  Carefully making no noise, she started to aim for the first one.  He was shoving a gun into a young girl's head, screaming and whirling around.  _

_                As she shot, the sniper jerked backward from the force, and the end slammed against the wall of the air duct.  She swore as he turned around, jerking up the girl.  In the spilt second before the shot hit, she assessed any traits that could pick him out from a crowd.  Frizzy blonde hair to his shoulders, a large nose, muscular build…  And smarter than she gave him credit for.  He lifted the girl up higher.  The bullet pierced the girl's chest, and went completely through her, the bullet hitting against his stomach enough for him to need hospital care.  _

_                Shocked and guilty, she was still able to bark orders to her teammates downstairs.  They ran out, trying to get the other two criminals to surrender.  __Jordan__ shimmied through the vent, landing behind the concierge desk.  The two behind her followed her example, running out and pointing guns at the standing two.  None of them noticed that the man that had used the girl as a shield was only playing dead.  He lifted his pistol as __Jordan__ shouted at one of the men, took careful aim and fired.  The bullet hit one of the men on the team in the back of the neck, killing him.  Jordan turned around, shooting 3 rounds, but he rolled, stood up and dodged the bullets.  Distracted by him, the two members holding the 3rd criminal weren't paying much attention to him.  He stood up, grabbing one woman's arm, pulling her hand so the trigger was pulled back and the bullet burst into her partner's leg.  Ripping the gun from her hands, he fired at her 3 times.  The first two hit her chest, but the Kevlar withstood, so the bullets only created scratches.  The woman was able to rip out her other side arm and sink in a few rounds, killing him.  As the 2nd guy was about to stand up, __Jordan__'s 2IC (2nd in command) killed him.  The leader was still firing at __Jordan__, and she was firing back, along with her two remaining teammates.  _

_                One of the leader's bullets hit the woman who had killed the 2nd man in the thigh, breaking a main artery that flowed through.  No one noticed that there was another criminal, hiding in with the hostages.  He took aim on __Jordan__, and fired.  The bullet hit her on the left arm, where the Kevlar didn't protect her.  She stumbled backward, still firing at the now-fleeing leader.  The fourth man leapt up, following the first man._

_                Just before she passed out, __Jordan__ looked down at the little girl.  Blood had spilt all around her, forming a red halo around her, her eyes wide with pain._

Jordan let out a strangled yell, jerking her body, flashing her eyes open, in a panic before she realized that it wasn't really happening, and she was looking into darkness.  She tried to calm her breathing, but the girl's face didn't seem to move, just stared at her back in the darkness.  

                "J?" Rob mumbled sleepily from the other bed as he stood up, feeling his way toward her.  He flicked on the light as soon as he reached it.  Jordan was staring fearfully into the shadows in front of her, her skin glistening with sweat, the covers balled tightly beneath her fists.  He sat beside her, rubbing her back gently until her breathing calmed down, trying to convince her that it was all a dream.  She still shook, her eyes closing slightly as she leaned onto him.  He wrapped his arms around her, setting his chin on her head.  She didn't offer him any explanation, and he didn't ask for one.  An hour later, they fell asleep like that, Jordan trying to shake the nightmare, pushing away the thought that she'd seen the leader after the incident that caused her to quit the force.

*                              *                              *                              *                              *

A/N:  Sorry this chapter was boring.  Update a better one later.  Review!__


	3. Chapter 3

_Los Angeles's Finest_

_Chapter 3_

Jordan tapped her feet against the column of milk crates that she was sitting on, her palms pressing against her forehead.  Her outfit for the night was in the same ying-yang design as the show last week, only she was wearing pants and a tank top.  

            "And just what do you think you're doing, little missy?" demanded a voice.  Jordan looked up wearily, seeing that it was the make-up artist, Terry.  

            "Avoiding you?" she asked, and his eyelid flickered in annoyance as he grabbed her wrist, dragging her to the backstage area.  She sighed, stumbling forward until she was pushed into a chair.  Terry ran a hand through his short, blond, highlighted hair as he inspected his array of make-up.

            Finally deciding, he started to work on her face.  After a few minutes, he spoke.  "Heard a bit of gossip today," he said, gauging her reaction.  She eyed him lazily.

            "Is that supposed to surprise me?  Terry, you're the first one to get the gossip.  Half the time I think you're the one who makes it up."  

            "I'm social, what can I say?" Terry snatched a tube of lipstick and continued, "You see, I'm a close friend of Gail Kim…  Well, she thinks I am, anyway.  She old me, and a bunch of other people, that Hunter said something to you after he hit you with that chair.  'This is not over', or something, Gail says he says."

            As he took away the lipstick, she raised her eyebrow.  "And I care that Hunter said this why?"

            Terry put his hands on the armrests of the chair and leaned down to her level, "Are you really that naïve?  'This is not over'?  That's something a person would say if they were interested in revenge for something."  He removed his hands and studied his job.  Apparently it was good enough, because he tossed her a mirror, dumping the mascara and whatnot into his drawer.  

            Jordan eyed him as she picked at the skin around her nails, "And that's supposed to mean what, Terry?"

            Terry crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head.  "Are you really that _vide _in the head?"  
            "_Vide?  Since when did you pick up French?"_

            "That isn't the point!" Terry threw up his hands.  "What am I going to do with you?"  After a frustrated sigh and a dramatic pause, he started talking again.  "Think about it.  They think he's out for revenge for something.  What do you think is the most obvious answer?"

            "Enlighten me," Jordan said dryly as she stood up.  

            "The rumor is that you and Trips had a thing in the past."  Jordan looked at him, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

            "That is just plain sick."

            "Well, I don't know about that…  Trips _is _kinda cute," Terry added coyly.

            "Riiight," Jordan said, rolling her eyes as she ran her fingers through her hair.  

            "But your happy with Rob," Terry finished.

            Jordan make an odd strangled noise, "What do you mean, _'happy with Rob'_?"

            Terry feigned an innocent look.  "Why, I thought you two were together!" he sighed, shaking his head.  Jordan gave him a quick hug and started to leave.  "Well, J, if you're ever going to get with him, make it fast!" he saw her shake her head, a smile creeping up her face despite, "'Cause I might just snatch him up!"  

            A few feet away, Jordan turned.  "Be my guest, Terry.  But, as the French say, you will _ne pas obtenir tres lointain."_

            By the time he figured out what she said ("…you will not get very far"), she was long gone.  The blond man gestured for the next wrestler to sit down.  In addition to being the make-up artist, he was the head designer, along with a few other odd jobs.  

            As he took the measurements of Molly Holly, his mind wandered back to Jordan and Rob.  He shook his head, wrapping the measuring tape around Molly's shoulders.  It was _so obvious that they were perfect for each other, but they were both too stubborn to admit it.  Well, Terry reasoned, Jordan, at the least.  _

            Maybe they just needed a nudge in the right direction…

            "Sit," Terry ordered, pointing to the chair where Jordan had been in a few minutes before.

            Yes…  Maybe poking a few fingers here and there would help…  After all, it was for the better cause.

            He grinned.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *

A/N:  So the chapter isn't that exciting, but I'll get there!  Please review!  I don't know when the next update will be, but I'll try to make it soon!  If you have time, please check out my other stories, mainly "Moving On", "Masked", and "Her Daughter's Father".  REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Los Angeles****'s Finest**

**Chapter 4**

            Jordan sighed as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ears, her eyes focused intently on the monitor in the Diva's locker room.  The room was empty, which wasn't that odd.  Most of the other women had gone out to hang with friends and whatnot, leaving Jordan to the blissful silence of the empty, green-tiled area.

            The black-haired woman tensed as the members of Evolution slowly made their way down to the ring.  _'What is it about them?' _Jordan wondered, her eyes riveted on the image the monitor was giving her.  _'Every time I look at them, it's like something is trying to jog my memory, but I don't remember anything…  And during the last telecast, when I was in the ring with a couple of them—Triple H, especially—I just…  I can't explain it, I just **hated **him, simple and pure.' _Her blue eyes squinted at the monitor.  After a moment, Jordan shifted, lying across one of the benches, her eyes still on the images.  On the screen, Hunter turned to face the camera.

            Jordan couldn't explain why her heart suddenly began to quicken, and fear begin to well in the pit of her stomach.  Nor could she explain the déjà vu she was experiencing, looking into his eyes.

            She knew him from somewhere.  But where…?

            ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         ---

            Triple H smiled to himself as he watched Ric Flair grasp a microphone, waiting for the boos sounding from the audience to subside.  The Heavyweight Champion leaned against the ropes, his eyes traveling over the ring.  His thoughts, however, were elsewhere, and on one particular woman.

            Jordan.  He paused, realizing that even though she had so quickly become a part of his life, he didn't know her last name.  _'Why the WWE?'_Hunter wondered as Ric began to speak.  _'If she had just stayed away from the WWE, then I wouldn't have to carry out my plans…  If she recognizes me, my career is over.  I'll spend the rest of my years rotting in a tiny jail cell.  Being near me is going to jog her memory, and I can't afford that.  She has to be silenced before she speaks,' _HHH paused his thoughts for a moment, and grinned slowly.  _'They call me the Cerebral Assassin for a reason.'_

            ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         ---

            "Terry…no," Rob Van Dam's voice was firm.

            Terry eyed Rob up and down.  "Excuse me?  You've got a lot of nerve-"

            Rob held up his hand, cutting off Terry's rant before it truly began.  "Look, Terry, I really appreciate your willingness to help me, but right now it's something that she doesn't want."

            "What are you talking about?" Terry responded swiftly, eyeing the large vase sitting to the side, a beautiful bouquet contained within.

            "She's been having the nightmares again," Rob replied.  "I don't know what they're of, but quite frankly, they seem to scare the shit out of her and she's been stressed out since last week.  I don't want to dump something like this on top of her stress."

            Terry rolled his eyes.  "So you were right.  Right now it's something that she doesn't want.  Right now it's something she **needs.**  You yourself just said she's been stressed out?  What will cheer her up more than going out on a date with the man she secretly admires?" Terry was proud to see Rob flush slightly with the last sentence.  "Just trust me on this one, Rob.  If it doesn't work out, you fully have permission to kick my ass.  Besides…  What's the worst that could happen?"  Rob stared at Terry for a long moment.  Terry winced.  "Okay, okay, just don't think about that.  It's unimportant.  What's important is that you're finally going to express your feelings for Jordan!" he exclaimed, and pushed the vase toward Rob.  "Take it," he told him.

            "Thanks," Rob said, picking up the glass vase with one arm.  With the other, he tossed Terry an item.  Confused, Terry flipped it over, immediately realizing it was a mirror.

            "What's this for?"

            "It's to look at your ass in.  I have a feeling that after tonight I will have beat it beyond recognition."

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been so long since an update…  Anyway, please review, and if you have time, check out my other stories!


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

Los Angeles's Finest**

**Chapter 5**

_'Why did I even bother coming here?' she asked herself, her blue eyes watching the small, pastel yellow home intently. Cars filled the driveway and spilt onto the street. People mostly lingered outside, invariably having a beverage in hand. Standing there, outside her small car, Jordan was content to let the guilt take over and watch the wake take place, but she knew people would eventually get curious, or worse, recognize her. Feeling her heart sink with every step she took, __Jordan__ made her way to the front porch where the parents of the little girl sat, unaccompanied for the moment._

_ Georgia and Don King sat in matching wicker chairs, their frames hunched over. They were young—in their 30s—yet, it appeared that they were much, much older. __Georgia__ clutched a white handkerchief in one hand and they both had tear streaks down their faces. __Jordan__ felt her throat tighten further as she stepped onto the porch._

_ "Why are you here?" __Georgia__ demanded, her tone sharp and unwelcoming. Her husband leaned over, clasping her hand as support._

_ "I wanted to pay my respects to Mackenzie," __Jordan__ replied, her voice soft. She felt the beginnings of tears burning at her face. "And I wanted to apologize to you. I know that words…they can't bring her back—"_

_ "Maybe you should've thought of that before you fired the bullet that killed my daughter!" __Georgia__ retorted. Her voice was loud, and took on a shrieking tone near the end. __Jordan__ closed her mouth, realizing she had nothing to say to the comment that __Georgia__ just made._

_ There was a long silence that hung over the three. "If I had the chance, I would've jumped in the way of that bullet," __Jordan__ told them truthfully._

_ "You should've," Don said. His voice was low, but the hatred injected in it was harsh. "You deserve to die. You disobeyed orders and caused the death of my daughter. If it wasn't for your arrogance, thinking that your plans were better than the ones of those who commanded you, my daughter would be alive!"_

_Jordan__ looked away, tears threatening to spill onto her face. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess, but one fact still remained. She had caused the death of the little girl who had so much potential in life, and it was no one's fault but her own. The raven-haired woman stepped back, her eyes moving back to the couple. "The __United States__ Military is reviewing my case, and deciding what my punishment for my actions will be," she told them, her voice cracking. "But I've decided to turn in my resignation, no matter what they decide." Neither Don nor Georgia responded. __Jordan__ stepped off of the porch and began the journey back to her car. She was only a few steps on her way when __Georgia__'s voice stopped her._

_ "I hope you rot in hell, bitch!" the brunette had stumbled up from her chair, tears running down her pain-creased face. "Murderer! You killed my daughter!" she screamed, her shoulders jerking. __Jordan__ felt her chest wrench. She turned and ran for her car, the tears she had worked so hard to stay in her eyes now flowing freely. "I hate you… I hate you…" __Georgia__ said, repeating the phrase over and over again. Her words slowly became whispers. "I hate you… I hate you…" _

"Jordan! Jordan, you okay?" Stacy Keibler's voice jolted Jordan. She jerked up, pressing a hand to her forehead. "Sorry to wake you up… But you seemed like you needed it," the blonde explained as Jordan's vision cleared.

"Thanks," she muttered, blinking furiously. Stacy nodded, and then headed toward the other end of the room, humming as she went through her duffel bag. Jordan sat up and dangled her legs off the bench.

_'What's going on?' _Jordan wondered to herself as she massaged her temples. _'That's over and done with. I had nightmares about this for months after it happened, but they've gone away except for the occasional one…until now. I haven't had a nightmare in forever… So why are they manifesting themselves **now**?'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another update! I hope you guys liked... Sorry it was so short! The next chapters should turn out much longer! Anyway, please review, it means a lot to me!


End file.
